A container such as a glass beverage bottle may have a finish ring which is the uppermost portion of the bottle surrounding the opening in the container. The opening may be sealed with a closure member such as a cap that is crimped around and at least partially against the finish ring, thereby forming a “crown” at the top of the bottle. In order to be adequately sealed on a bottle, the closure member must be securely crimped around a locking ring which is generally at a lowermost portion of the finish ring. The crown may be removed with a hook-type opener having a hook portion that engages the crown at an edge thereof which is adjacent to the outer surface of the finish ring. When a hook-type opener is operated by a user, the hook portion may also engage or otherwise disrupt the outer surface of the finish ring at or near the locking ring, often resulting in frictive damage to the locking ring. Such frictive damage may be in the form of a chip breakage which may enter the container as the hook-type opener removes the crown.